User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Short 1: Tales of Aladdin!
Loud chirping of tiny Fletchlings could be heard as they flew around from one branch to the next, celebrating the nice weather. The sun was shining, wild Pokemon were happily loafing around in the sun, and the air had the perfect breeze that would make you want to spend the time outside relaxing as you enjoy the nature. Pokemon Ranger: Well, here we are. *A Pokemon ranger stood in front of a huge farm. Mareeps were jumping around and eating through the grass, all gathered under a huge windmill that seemed to power up the whole farm. *Next to the ranger, stood a little kid with blonde hair. He wore a fully buttoned up green jacket, red scarf around his neck, and sandals. The kid grabbed on to the Ranger's leg. Pokemon Ranger: That's the Mareep farm that I talked to you about before. And this is where I am gonna conduct my business today, son. Little Kid: So, what are you supposed to do here? Pokemon Ranger: Well, it's a job... Let's talk to the clients about it, ok? Little Kid: Yeah! Let’s go! *As the ranger spoke, an old couple approached him. Old Farmer M: Oh, hello there! You must be the Pokemon Ranger my wife requested to come. Welcome! Old Farmer F: Have some tea, dear. *The older woman said as she handed the ranger a cup of tea, which he accepted politely. Old Farmer M: Hmm? Is that a kid you have with you? *squints his eyes to see better* Oho... Pokemon Ranger: Yes. That’s my son, sir. He loves Pokemon and was interested to see me at work so I brought him along, if you don’t mind. Old Farmer F: Not at all. I love the little younglings! How old are you, dear? *approaches the kid* Little Kid: I’m 9! Old Farmer F: Haa, I see. Well, come along then, we have some freshly baked cookies. How about a cup of Miltank milk as well? Little Kid: *eyes shining* Ohh! That would be great! *The old woman accompanied the kid to a small barn house inside the farm, while the farmer started explaining his job request to the ranger. Old Farmer M: *rests his farming hoe on his shoulder* Well, y'see... Pokemon around these parts are getting more and more wild! And these Mareep are getting harder to keep in check... As you can see, we've grown old... We can’t tend to the farm as we used to. And we just recently lost a bunch of the farmers who were working here! So, my request for you is to take care of the Mareep and protect the other Pokemon from any other dangerous predators until we are able to hire more farmers. Pokemon Ranger: Um... I see... Alright, I’m up for it! Consider it done! Old Farmer M: What?! You’re already finished?! Wow, jeez. I am getting old!… Didn’t notice that so much time passed by. Pokemon Ranger: Um…no…I haven’t started yet….but I’ll do it! *The ranger was dressed in a black t-shirt and pants with an orange vest. He had a huge belt on his waist that stores several Pokeballs and a long, coiled rope. He wore an orange cap above his blonde head and had a strange looking device coming out of his vest pocket. Old Farmer M: Thank you for your kindness... We understand this does not pay as much as your other jobs; you sir, are very kind. Pokemon Ranger: Haha, not at all. Thanks for the tea! *The ranger handed the old man the empty cup and decided to start his work. Narrator: '''.... It was a beautiful farm. Mareeps and Miltanks were the only Pokemon there, but they were profitable enough for the old couple to make a living selling their wool and milk. Sure brings back memories... *The ranger and his son spent a while there looking after the Pokemon. After the kid was bored playing with the Mareeps, he sat on the wooden fence that prevents them from wandering off the farm and started complaining to his dad. '''Little Kid: So that's all we have to do here? Come on! This is so boring! You only take me to the boring jobs! Pokemon Ranger: Well, you will grow up someday and then you can accompany me to the more dangerous jobs. Little Kid: I know I should have went with mom! Pokemon Ranger: I wish I accompanied her too *sigh* She sure looks nice in her ranger costume. Little Kid: ... What was that? Pokemon Ranger: Er... Nothing, nothing. Ahaha.... As I said, someday you will grow up and you’ll be able to accompany us on more dangerous missions. Little Kid: Screw that! Being a Ranger is boring…I wanna be a Pokemon Trainer! Go on a journey with my Pokemon and battle... And even maybe make it to the Pokemon League!! Did you see the champion on TV, Dad?!! He's so cool!! Pokemon Ranger: Maybe someday son... When you are older and have your own Pokemon. But I want you to understand... Being a Ranger means that you are a protector of wild Pokemon. Our main concern is keeping the environment safe, and making sure travelers do not get injured or lost while walking through the wilderness. You and the environment are one... and keeping the wild Pokemon safe... That is what it means to be a Ranger! Little Kid: Meeh. Being a Pokemon Champion sounds better! Pokemon Ranger: *pats his son on the head* Heh, well... Maybe someday you will see it my way, Zeon! Narrator: ... I was curious. Sometimes, I would hang around the farm just to watch those two. Something about them was... interesting. *Near by the farm, two wild Pokemon were in a battle. Tackling each other relentlessly and being pushed back with each other’s attacks. Patrat: you are a tenacious one! *The wild Patrat said to the Pokemon standing against him, a Riolu. Riolu: .... Patrat: niiii! Alright, bring it! *The Patrat tackled, but so did the Riolu. The two Pokemon collided together and... *The Patrat was sent rolling on the ground. Patrat: fine! You win! *The Patrat cautiously backed away before turning around and running. Riolu: And don’t you try to steal my food again! *The Riolu said before sitting down. He was panting a little and had a few scratches across his face. Riolu: Hm? *The Riolu turned around to face the direction of the farm... He felt something peculiar. Riolu: that aura again... I can feel a lot of joy radiating from this place. It must be that kid and his father again. *The Riolu said as he curiously walked towards the farm. Riolu: emotions are clear and always showing, but I don't know why I get that vibe from this... Narrator: I was rather... Naive back then. Had no purpose and no clue, I was a kid simply searching for... himself. *The Riolu made it to the farm and started watching the Ranger and the 9 year old Zeon. Sure enough, Zeon was happily playing with one of the Mareeps and jumping on its back. That must be the feeling he sensed earlier. Riolu: *watching behind a bush* what they came here for... Maybe they heard the problem about wild Pokemon attacking the farm... *It was true, a wild Bouffalant was causing quite a bit of havoc around these parts. Even Riolu is forced to avoid that Pokemon when he comes nearby. *The Riolu suddenly spotted a plate of cookies sitting nearby. It must have belonged to the little kid! The Riolu was indeed hungry, especially after that Patrat stole some of his berries that he found earlier in the Route. He also knew how delicious the old farmer's baking is. He would always smell tasty food coming out of their place. *After a bit of thinking, the Riolu decided he needed to have some of these cookies! He slowly started making his way to the plate, afraid he would get noticed. Narrator: This was a bit disgraceful to remember... Eh. Riolu: there... *The Riolu said as he slowly stretched his hand towards the plate. Zeon: Heey! That's mine! *The Riolu quickly turned around to see the little kid staring at him. He couldn’t help but leap backwards a bit from the surprise. Riolu: He noticed me! *stares at the kid, trying to predict his actions or read his emotions* Narrator: Back then... I don't think I ever realized it... But I was staring at- Zeon: Trying to steal my food? That's a bad thing to do! Riolu: now...? Zeon: You should have just asked! *Zeon said as he moved forward and presented the plate to the hungry Riolu. Riolu: W-What..?! *The little Pokemon did not expect this. He has not seen many humans, so he was always a bit afraid of approaching them. He had to be a bit cautious... He started staring at the food, then to the little kid, then back to the food, trying to figure out if this was a trap of some sort. Zeon: You look a bit beat up... Did you get in a fight or something? Riolu: .... Zeon: Come on, eat up! *The Riolu grabbed one of the cookies cautiously, as if it was gonna blow up in his face at any second, and started biting on it. It tasted better than he ever imagined! He couldn't help but crack a smile. Zeon: Hehehe. You are really cool looking. You must be strong too *looking at the scratches on the Riolu's face* Alright, guess you're gonna be my first Pokeman! *The Riolu looked up to the little kid, he heard the huge enthusiasm in his voice. The Riolu felt the strangest thing since he was born... Riolu: is this...? What is this feeling? This kid... He has such a powerful aura emanating from his body! His aura is so special... I haven't felt anything like it before! Narrator: -My future trainer. Zeon: You and I! We will travel around the region and fight many battles! Beat the Elite Four and become the Champions! *Zeon stretched his hand to the little Riolu, as if making a pact. The Riolu stared at it, took the last bite of the cookie, and decided to extend his own hand. *The two shook hands. A grand friendship was born from this pact and it still remained strong years later. Zeon: Alright! I finally have me a Pokeman! Now let's go to that old lady and try to make her give us some more of those cookies! Riolu: think this means we are a team now... I am very interested in this aura, of course. This is the most impressive that I have ever seen! *The Riolu nodded to Zeon and followed him. *Suddenly, there was a loud noise. A wild, large Bouffalant appeared! The Bouffalant had red eyes full of rage and charged at the farm! He gave the wooden fence a powerful headbutt and shattered it to pieces. The Mareeps quickly panicked and started making loud cries and running around in circles, as the Bouffalant made it further into the farm. The Bouffalant charged into the Mareeps, knocking them around and sending them flying into the air. Some of the unharmed Mareeps started making their escape through the gap made in the fence, hoping to run away from the raging menace. Zeon: W-What is this?! Riolu: that Pokemon! He has been in blind rage for a while now... This is trouble Pokemon Ranger: ZEON, Stand back! Don't approach it! *Running with all of his speed to reach his son, The Pokemon Ranger stood between Zeon and the Bouffalant and took out a Pokeball from his belt. The chaos seemed to have reached its peak as the old farmers came out of their house and started screaming in worry. Pokemon Ranger: Lucario, I choose you! *The ranger threw his pokeball, releasing a Lucario! The huge Lucario stood in front of his trainer. It looked intimidating and ready to fight. Riolu: *staring at Lucario's back* This is...!! Pokemon Ranger: *taking out the strange device from his vest pocket* Lucario, you take care of the Bouffalant... I will stop the escaping Mareeps. *The Lucario nodded and dashed to stand in front of the Bouffalant. The Bouffalant's attention shifted to Lucario... Then it started charging for another destructive headbutt. Pokemon Ranger: Alright, Capture Styler , on! *The ranger yelled as he jumped into the air and activated the device, which launched a spinning top like object from its center! The top, seemingly being controlled from the device in the ranger’s hand, started moving in great speed and spinning circles around the escaping Mareeps. As it moved, a blue, laser-like line was forming in its trail. Soon enough, the escaping Mareeps found themselves surrounded by the blue line as the spinning top kept on circling around them. Some of the Mareeps tried to cross it, but as soon as they stepped on the line, they felt this calming sensation flowing into them! Not before long, all the Mareeps were in control inside of the blue line, and they regained their calm and happy demeanor. Zeon: Woah, Dad! That’s awesome! *One of the Mareeps was able to escape from being surrounded by the spinning top, but the ranger easily caught it with his rope. Everything was under control. *Meanwhile, Lucario put his hands together, readying an attack. Bouffalant: *charging, loud cry* BOUFFUUUUUUU! *The Bouffalant charged at Lucario with its full strength and rage! The Lucario, however, simply disappeared from its path. Leaving the Bouffalant doing its best to stop its charge before colliding with the fence. Lucario: *appearing behind it, still has his hands in position* here... *The Bouffalant started turning around but at the same time it did.... He released it. *The Lucario released a huge beam towards the Bouffalant. It was a blast made up of pure aura from deep within his body. Colored in blue and white, the beam seemed to be spiraling around itself as it was shot from between Lucario's hands. The powerful blast collided with the Bouffalant’s side and sent him flying through the fence until he slammed onto the ground. He rolled around several times before finally getting stopped by a huge tree. The huge Pokemon left a huge trail on the ground all the way to the outskirts of the farm and pieces of wood from the broken fence... As it laid down, defeated. Riolu: *shaking* That was... I can't even... *standing in awe* How could he muster so much aura?! And in such a short amount of time? How can he use an attack like that?! What is this extremely powerful aura seeping out of him?! I have never seen anything like this... Narrator: At this point... My goal was set. I wanted to be like this. I wanted to be THAT powerful. I was so impressed and captivated by that Lucario... I think that's what made me stick around with this kid. I wanted to observe that Lucario and learn from him... That became my motivation... and my goal! *The Mareeps were guided back to their respective spot on the farm as the fence was getting fixed by the old farmers, who gave many thanks and their gratitude to the ranger. The ranger was checking on the fainted Bouffalant at the time. Pokemon Ranger: I see... The poor thing had thorns stuck on her neck. That must have been driving her crazy from the pain. *The Ranger said as he removed the thorns and placed them in his pocket. Pokemon Ranger: Did these come from a Pokemon? Maybe a plant? Hmm, either way... She should feel better now. *The ranger patted the Bouffalant and nursed her back to health before seeing her off. Zeon: Heh! That was cool, dad! I didn't expect to see that much action here! Pokemon Ranger: See, Zeon? That's what being a Ranger means... We help all of the Pokemon. Plus, you get to use The Capture Styler. Zeon: *shiny eyes* The Capture Styler was cool! Anyway, I finally got myself a Pokeman!! *Zeon said as he showed the little Riolu to his dad. Pokemon Ranger: Hey... It's called Pokemon -.-' Don't let your mother's speaking habits rub off on you, please. Zeon: But it sounds so funny. Hahaha! Pokemon Ranger: *turning to the Riolu* {I see... So a Riolu chose him too... *smiles* } Zeon: You'll see how strong we get, dad! Can I now go out on a journey? Pokemon Ranger: You’re still too young, Zeon. Wait a few years and then, you can go. Zeon:'''Come on! That's no fair! *unbuttons his buttoned up jacket, revealing his bare chest* '''Pokemon Ranger: Hey! I told you not to open up your jacket like that! Zeon: Well, I am a free kid! Riolu: *watching the two argue* massive aura... I will get there... One day Pokemon Ranger: *tired from arguing with his son* How about you keeping him in this Pokeball then? Zeon: No! We are free people! Riolu and I are gonna be sticking together from now on! Pokemon Ranger: That kid... -.-' Alright, what are you going to call him? Zeon: Oh, yeah. Hmmm... *looks at Riolu* he kinda has this... Arabian feel to him. I will call him Aladdin! Just like in that comic book! Narrator: Thinking about it now, I am glad this is how events turned out. It's been years since then, but here we are... Out on a journey and I am experiencing a lot of new things and meeting with many interesting people. I am sure I am close to my goal... And I am going to back up my trainer for as much time as it needs to be.... ---- Zeon: What are you lagging behind for, Aladdin? Let's go! Treecko: *excitedly jumping around* you doze off or something? Hm? Huh? Maybe you're tired! Is that it? Hm?! Aladdin: can't say there hasn't been trouble... These two are hard to deal with -.- Wonder how they will get us in trouble now Treecko: Aladdin! You are always so boring! Come on, have some fun! Zeon: *surprised face fault* LOOK, BUG POKEMANS! Treecko: is this I'm seeing?! A huge nest of Beedrills?! Cool! Aladdin: much trouble as they are though... I can't complain. Admittedly, I have been having fun and growing as well with their company… Zeon: Come on, Aladdin let's go! Aladdin: *small smile, rushing next to Zeon* [I really do feel... happy] Category:Blog posts Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Pokemon SOF Category:Stories Category:PokeSOF Shorts